Afraid & Alone
by nuncee pattinson
Summary: Bella is a 17 year old that is to afraid to tell anyone what happens at home. Edward is an 18 year old that has the perfect family or so everyone believes when is reality he's lonely in his big house. What happens when they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1 **

**The Truth Is Never What You Expect...**

**BPOV**

As his fist hit me again I remember when he used to take me to the park sunday mornings. My mother would always tell him "Don't let my baby girl het hurt charlie!" and again his fist in on my face. I wait for the blackness to take over...

When she left he said that it was because of me, that she didn't want to see me, that she hated me. he beat me everyday because he said it was my fault she forgot about him. I took everything because it was my fault. He hit me one more time and the blackness I longed for took over...

I awoke the next morning to a black eye and the smell of alcohol on my shirt. I quickly got up took a shower and got ready for school. I was doing my make-up to try and cover up my black eye. When I heard charlie come in. "Were are you going Rene?" he did this every morning.

"Dad I'm Bella" I said to him as he came closer, he smelled like stale beer.

"oh hey sweetie how are you?"

"just fine dad" I grabbed my bag and headed to the door.

As I reached it he yelled "bells don't come home to late!"

I just kept walking and ignored what he said. I was only out of the house when we needed food or to go to school.

and so my dreaded day began... or so I thought

**EPOV**

"Come save me! Edward please help me!"

"Bella were are you? Bella! Bella!"

"Edward get up!"

"What do u mean get up I have to find you!"

"Edward get up!" I heard my mothers voice this time.

"Edward your going to be late to school if you don't get up now!" I opened my eyes to see my mothers face she looked pissed, like always.

"Mom" I whined.

"Okay good your awake now... breakfast will be ready in 30 minutes and I hope you actually join us today."

"I will" I said still half asleep.

I got up took a quick shower brushed my teeth and head out to my room to get my clothes together. I walked out of my bathroom only in a towel. I was headed to the closet when I heared noises coming from inside. I walk up to it slowly as I reached for the nob the door flung open and almost hit me in the face .

"Alice what are you doing in my room?"

"Oh, just getting your clothes together so mom won't yell at you! Your welcome!"

"Uummm... sorry Ali you just scared the hell out of me! but thanks!" I kissed my sisters forehead as she walked out of my room. She knew what I was going through and was the only one that cared.

I dressed quickly because I still had to com my hair and put my stuff in my backpack.

Breakfast was quite as always. The whole town believed we were the perfect family when in reality this was the only time we all were together. I finished quickly and rushed out the door.

as I was leaving I heard Charlie say to Bella "Bells don't come home to late!" she just kept walking and ignored him.

I had to talk to her. Now or never I kept chanting to myself .

"Bella!" I yelled.

She turned and just smiled at me "hi Edward"

**BPOV**

My heart was beating so fast as I seen him walk up to me. "Hi" was all he said. I like always started blushing like a freak! Edward Cullen was my neighbor and also the love of my life. He was the reason why I never ran away.

"Do you mind if I walk with you to school?" He wants to walk to school with me? **Edward Freakin' Cullen** wants to walk to school with me? **The Edward Cullen**? He had a car he could have drove ... wait answer Bella you already took forever!

"Aah sure... you don't want to drive?" Oh shit! That slipped out! Stupid filters not working... again!...

He just smiled and said

"would you like me to drive us to school? I could, its just since you always walk I didn't want to change your routine."

"Oh no it just weird that you weren't driving. I'm sorry it just slipped out." I look down at my feet feeling really shy now and hoping like hell that the earth would open and swallow me whole.

"Its ok don't worry, you were just curious, I understand." He gave me the most beautiful smile and then pulled out his phone

"Uumm... we should start walking unless you wanna be late" he said adding a wink at the end.

**OMG!** I must have died and went to heaven!

I just smiled like a fool and started walking in the direction of the school, with my own personal greek god, Edward cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone thanx for reading my fic i hope u guys like it and please review... **

**they help me know if u guys like what im doing or not... **

**this is my first fan fiction so please be nice (pretty pretty please with a cherry on top ;-D) **

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**i don't own anything that has to do with twilight Steph. M. owns all... even tho i do wish i did... hehehehe**

* * *

**Ch. 2**

**friends and "friends" part 1**

**EPOV**

"So Bella are you going to tell me what happened to your eye?' we were a block away from school and I had been meaning to ask her why her eye was swollen. I had heard a rumor that her father would hit her, but I didn't want to believe it. Bella was the only thing he had in the world why would he hurt her? It also wasn't the first time I seen her like this. I looked down at her and she looked scared so I said the first thing that came to mind. "It ok Bella you can tell me, did someone do this to you?" she looked stunned this time.

"uummm... I don't want to talk about it and if that's the only reason your talking to me you can just go back to your normal and perfect life because this was just an accident." she rambled on. I knew she was lying but I didn't want to push her so I opened up about how "perfect" my life is.

"You think my life is perfect? Ha! You can tell that you don't know me! My life has never been perfect that's just what my mom wants everyone to think. She wants to be the perfect wife, with the perfect house, the perfect kids, and the prefect husband" I told her but I never looked at her as I spoke. I didn't want her to think that the hate that I had was meant to be for her. She is sweet and didn't need me to do that to her so I just looked away. She pulled on my arm as we walked into school, she looked afraid as she said.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have judged you." she then looked at her feet.

"Its okay, I'm sorry for scaring you like that" I said as I pulled at her chin and looked in her beautiful brown eyes. I decided to change the subject so she wouldn't feel bad anymore.

"So where is your first period?"

"Oh it's in room 1105, what about yours?" I could tell she was glad for the change of subjects.

"mine is in room 107"i was going to offer to walk her to class when I heard that same annoying voice I heard every day so I ended my conversation with Bella by saying.

"Aah I have to go hide, but I'll go see you during lunch, is that ok?" Bella giggled at the fact that I was going to hide.

"Edward baby come here!" she said again, but I was waiting for Bella to answer.

"You sure you won't be too busy?" she said as she looked at Jessica and he **"possie"** moving to us.

"Naw, so I'll see you then" I said as a good bye

"Yeah sure" she said before she despaired into the sea of people.

I turned to face Jessica and her **"friends"** because they were to close for me to hide.

"What!"I said in a way that let her know I was pissed. She looked passed me.

"Why were you talking to Bella? Is it because you feel bad that her daddy beats her?"

I glared at her and what came out of my mouth surprised her so much she almost cried.

"Don't you ever talk about Bella again? I will ruin that **"pretty"** reputation of yours by letting everyone know that you're sleeping with half the school and that includes some girls" I said it loud enough for the people around us to hear but loud enough so that everyone could hear me. I pushed passed her and her gang to get to my next class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone i'm back well i hope you like this chapter and please review :-D**

**i don't own anything that has to do with twilight S. M. owns all... even tho i do wish i did... hehehehe**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Friends or "friends"**

I was floating on cloud 9 as I walked to my first period. I was 2 doors way from my class when Jessica and her "friends" Tanya, Irina, Kate and Jane pushed me into the wall Jessica came closer and said "stay away from my man! Or ill have your daddy locked away for good and little Bella will go bye bye! I'm warning you now swan! STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!"

I had to ask because I had caught her sleeping with Irina's boyfriend Laurent in the gym, with Kate's boyfriend garret in the projection room above the auditorium, and with Jane's boyfriend Alec at the movies.

"Are you talking about Laurent the guy u were sleeping with in the gym? Or garret the guy from the projection room? Or Alec the guy u were sucking face with at the movies?" sarcasm dripped from my mouth as I said this to her. She looked stunned and all her "friends" just walked away from her. She was about to slap me when Em came.

"If you wanna keep that hand you better not touch Bella". He more like growled at her.

"This isn't over swan" she yelled as she walked away from us.

"What did you do now Bella?"

"Nothing Em I swear!"

"It doesn't seem like nothing… what the hell happened to your eye?" oh shit! Em was going to get even more pissed with my lame excuse I was about to give him. "I got back home and was putting the groceries away when I dropped some things when I was going to get them I fell and were my face landed there was a can of corn waiting for me…" I trailed off. He knew I was laying I could tell by the look he had on his face. Rosalie has great timing and like always she saved me from all the inversing stuff "hey Em hey Bella, oh Bella I forgot to tell u if u put raw meat on your eye it will take away the swelling"

"Uummm… thanks" before I could say anything else I was been pulled to class with Mr. K

Emmett was in love with rose but she was with Royce king. That never stopped Em from flirting or letting her know that he cared. I was just there as rose's friend but other than that I went unnoticed.

The day passed in a flash and soon I was lunch time. I couldn't wait for Edward to go and see me. We were headed to our lunch table when I seen Jessica sitting on Edwards lap and getting closer to his face. My heart sank in that very moment, I realized that I had begun to hope before I even knew what was happening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone i'm back well i hope you like this chapter and please review :-D**

**sorry i took so long to review just real life is getting in the way...  
**

**i don't own anything that has to do with twilight S. M. owns all... even tho i do wish i did... hehehehe**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

I was about to get up and go looking for Bella when Jessica decided to be "cute" and sit on my lap. She was trying to get me to kiss her but I really didn't want herpes. I pushed her off of me and got up to see Bella walking towards me. Jacob came to my side and so did jasper they convinced Jessica to leave. Jacob and jasper aren't just my friends they were my brothers.

Jasper was also my sisters Alice boyfriend. Jacob had a girlfriend named Vanessa. They all came close to be to try and defend me because they all knew I liked Bella

"Hey Edward" she said with confidence

"Uummm… hi Bella"

"You know your 'girlfriend' doesn't want me talking to you." She said and air codes the word girlfriend but I had to cut her off.

"She's not my girlfriend, she isn't even my friend" I said to her bitterly.

Bella just smiles and says "I know she called u her man that's why I'm saying it" she giggled at me expression

I was thinking that she was going to throw a fit like I've seen Jessica and Tanya act. Everyone started laughing at me when they seen my facial expression after a couple of minutes the laughter died down and we did intros

"Bella I would like you to meet Alice, my sister, jasper, Alice's boyfriend, Jacob, a friend, and Nessie, Jacobs girlfriend" I pointed to everyone as I said their names.

She smiled waved a shy wave to everyone and turned to introduce her friends "these are my friends Rosalie" the blond chick"and this is Emmett."

Rosalie then spoke up "well it was nice meeting you all but my boyfriend is waiting for me, so… I have to go" she smiled and waved, as she left she whispered something to Bella. Bella just nodded.

"So Bella is Emmett your boyfriend?" we all gave Alice **THE LOOK.**

Emmett was the one to answer "ooh no Bella's like a sister to me" he said and put his arm around Bella's shoulder. I tried to not let it get to me. But it was just too much so I decided to get Bella away from his arm. "So Bella are you going to get something to eat?"

"Yeah I'll be right back" but before she was finished I was already at her side and saying

"I'll go with you!" I sounded like Alice when she found some Jimmy Choo's on sale.

Nessie and Alice made Emmett feel welcomed so he stayed and asked us to just get him a bottle of water. I didn't know what to tell Bella and she took me off guard when she asked straight out "why are you talking to me? And I want the truth!" she looked like she could kill me at that moment. To say I was surprised was an understatement.

* * *

**well did u like it? **

**let me know and yeah i know its short ill try and make them longer... **

**next up date will be some time next week because I'm really busy this week... **

**review and get Edward's answer ;-)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone i'm back well i hope you like this chapter and please review :-D**

**i actually got a chance to write today**

**and i tried making it longer cuz i know ive been writting only a little**

**well ill see u at the bottom and please review they really help motivate me :-)  
**

**i don't own anything that has to do with twilight S. M. owns all...**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Answers **

**BPOV**

I can't believe I just asked him that I just couldn't resist after I seen Jessica on his lap I just didn't know and didn't want to hope anything if it wasn't what he wanted.

"I I I…" he trailed off

"Well Edward?"

"Ok I don't know how to tell you this and I understand if you don't want to talk to me after this but just hear me out please!"

I just nod "Ok I really like you I've liked you for so long now and I don't know how else to tell you"

He looks deep in my eyes to try and convince me that he's telling the truth. I turn red in less than 2 seconds because I feel the same way.

I look down and say "I've liked you for a long time too" I more like whisper it.

"Really?" he asked with what sounds like happiness and relief.

I decided to look up at him and his beautiful green eyes lock to mine and I don't remember anything I feel like if he was the only one there with me.

And out of nowhere I trip yeah I was bracing myself for the fall when in reality it never came I open my eyes to see Edward holding me close to him and glaring at someone I turn to look and Jessica looks like she didn't know what he was trying to tell her with his eyes.

"Come on Bella I don't like this people" he said before he pulled me to his side and hugging me closer.

I smiled at his show of affection. It was really weird to me to have a guy so close to me. The only guy that had ever been this close to me was Charlie and it was only when he was really drunk and couldn't walk to his bed anymore.

"Edward I have to tell u something." I say without thinking it through.

"What is it Bella?" he asks now looking down on me like I'm going to tell him some big secret.

"well you see I've never been that close to any guys Emmett is like a brother to me and well he only hugs me like he did earlier to be 'the protective guy he should be'… or at least that's what he say."

"Well then I want to thank god and all the heavens for him doing that" he had his most adorable smile I felt like I could die in this very moment and die happy. He just kept that big smile till we got to the table with his friends and Em they were all very nice Alice was a little hyper but that wasn't too much.

I guess Emmett sensed that Edward like me because he kept asking him things and wouldn't let us talk. I would just glare at him to try and make him stop what he was doing but nothing worked.

I guess he just got tired of beating around the bush so he asked"what do u want with Bella?"

Edward wasn't at all faced at least it seemed that way. "I want Bella to be my girlfriend one day but right now I just want us to get to know each other." He said all that with a straight face.

I was just hopping Em wouldn't beat him for saying it. I closed my eyes really hard so that I wouldn't have to see how much pain he was going to be in.

The next thing I know Emmett has Edward in a bear hug "thanks man I knew you wouldn't be like the other jerks here and just want to fuck with her."

"I really do like Bella and I hope I never hurt her." Edward said after he caught his breath.

"So Em do you think you could go talk to someone else so we could get to know each other?" Edward and Emmett looked at me surprised I guess they thought I was going to be my regular shy self.

"Uuummm… sure I'll go talk with the guys." He said and got up and left.

"So Edward, tell me about yourself."

"Ok I'm 18 I was born July 18 1992, my favorite color is brown"

I had to ask "is there a reason why u like brown?"

"Actually there is but lets leave it for another day ok?"

"Ok "I I say with a shy smile

We went on like this until the end of lunch. "Ok it will be my turn tomorrow to ask the questions ok?"

He gave me the most beautiful crooked smile. I couldn't say no to that I didn't think I could even talk so I nodded like the dork that I am.

"What class do u have now?"

"I have economics with Mr. Vida I just got switched into it."

"That's great." I gave him a puzzled look and he continued "I have that class too so we could go that same way" his eyes shined so bright I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

He was just so gorgeous. I didn't understand how a guy like him could like a girl like me I was so plane and he is so… words don't even begin to describe how he looked next to me. Rose was not going to believe me when I called her tonight and told her about it.

We walked into class and he went to his assigned seat I went to the front and gave Mr. Vida my schedule he glanced up at me and just said "Edward raise your hand, Miss swan you are going to sit next to Edward. It's the only seat that isn't taken I hope you don't mind."

I just smiled and said "no that's fine thank you Mr. Vida" I then turned and walked back to where Edward waited for me to join him. Classed passed by fast and before we knew it school was over Edward had soccer as his 6th period and I had art so we had decided to meet back up in front of the office.

As I waited James a guy that had been trying to get in my pants for almost 2 years was just there talking his usual "game" or so he called it that. I tried my best to just ignore him, but after like 5 minutes he tried touching me.

"James don't touch me!" I said through clenched teeth.

"what you don't want your new friends to know how much of a slut you are?" before he was able to say anymore Edward came and put his arm around me like Emmett had done earlier today only he added a kiss to my cheek to it.

I smiled because that's I could have done. "You ready babe?" Edward asked

"Uuuhh yeah lets go."

James glared at Edward and said "you're not her boyfriend don't act like if you are."

Edward laughed and said "don't hate foo. You can have Jessica or Tanya or any of the other girls here but Bella she's all mine ok so don't come near her ever again!"

James had left like a sacred little boy, As Edward and I started walking home from a long and existing day at school. 

* * *

**well did u like it?**

**i tried making it longer but this was all i could do for today i hope you guys liked it :-D **

**please review  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey i know its been forever but ive just not been able to write... **

**sorry i will try to update sooner and have an longer chapter for you... **

**ill shut up now... **

**i don't own anything that has to do with twilight S. M. owns all...**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

As we walked home Bella asked me more questions, since I had agreed that tomorrow was going to be my day to question her. We were a couple of houses from ours when we saw the police at Bella's house. She looK really frightened and didn't know what to do I myself didn't know what to tell her. So I just stopped and ask the first thing that came to my mind.

"do you know why they are there?"I asked

She just nodded her head as she seen the police come out with her father in hand cuffs "Bella are you OK?" she was starting to look pale and I didn't know exactly what to do.

"Bella?" I held her hand because she looked like she had gone off to la-la land and that she wasn't going to be coming back anytime soon.

"I need to hide" she whispered to me as she tugged on my hand.

Why did she need to hide were they going to take her away if they seen her? That was all I needed to think about to get her out of there.

"go into those trees ill be right back." As soon as I seen her walk into the forest were no one would see her I all but ran to my house grabbed some blankets some food and got in my silver Volvo. Before I could start my car my mother had to come out and check what I was doing.

"Edward where do you think your going? Its going to get dark soon and I expect you to be at dinner you can miss breakfast but you should never miss dinner." She all but commanded of me. But I was already getting out of the garage I was about to pull over and get Bella when chief swan called to me

"Edward!"

"yes chief?"

"you take care of my little girl alright don't let these assholes get their hands on her!"

"yes sir" was all I could say to him as I got to where I had left Bella.

"Bella? Come we have to go now before my mother sees me"

"did he just tell you to take care of me?"

She was shocked to say the least. "yeah why is it bad that he knows that ill keep you safe?"

"no its not that its just that well I don't know how he knew that I was with you."

She was blushing now and looked like she was trying really hard to get something out of her head.

"Bella what r u thinking of?" I asked without thinking it through

"nothing nothing lets just go" she said that all in under 30 seconds.

**~~~~~~~3333333~~~~~~~**

Bella had said that she knew a place that she could stay but it was kind of far and that there was hiking involved I was fine with it but didn't plan on letting her stay in the middle of the forest all alone for all I knew huge wolfs could come and blow the place done or even worst they could come and attack her.

"are we there yet?" I said for the thousand time a smile played on my lips as I seen her trying to look like she was mad a me when really she knew I was loving every minute of been around her.

"yes if we just go through those trees" she pointed in the direction of about 6 different trees" we will be there"

"ooh thank you for that now I know exactly where we are going" I tried not to laugh as I said this but just couldn't hold it in anymore. She smacked my arm playfully and glared at me.

Her mood changed abruptly she looked like she was ashamed of herself "Bella u didn't take that serious did you? You know I was just playing around, right?"

"ooh yeah don't worry about that its just you didn't have to actually come with me. I thought you were just going o be dropping me off."

Man this girl didn't get how much I like her and how much I care about her. "Bella do you remember when I told you that I like you?"

**BPOV**

my cheeks turned the darkest shade of red that was possible "yes why?"

"well I meant it I really really like you and io don't think I could stand to just see you get hurt."

"ooh" was all I could say I felt like he did it on purpose or like he knew about what Charlie did to me but the look in his eyes told me that he really did care.

"you do know I wont be going to school tomorrow right?"

He just nodded "Edward what are you going to tell your parents so they wont worry about were you are?"

"ooh don't worry they wont care as long as I play along with there perfection game." He said it so bitterly I felt like he wanted to just run away from his family "I should call alice so she wont worry"

Alice was really nice to me she had 3rd period with me and always made me feel like I wasn't from some other planet like other people did.

As we got closer to the house Charlie had made for me in the middle of a beautiful meadow I took some courage and grabbed Edwards hand he just smiled really big at me like if he had been wanting to do the same.

His beautiful green eyes told me that he really cared about me and that he would never do anything to hurt me and I was really starting to trust him.

"OK your going to think this is super weired but I have a house here so yeah." Was all I said as we walked past the trees that were blocking our view from the little house.

He just smiled and then his eyes went wide. I immediately thought that he didn't like it but then he spoke up "its so beautiful here" then he turned and looked deep into my eyes and said what all girls want to hear from the love of their lives "but it will never be as gorgeous as you"

* * *

**OK so please review! i would really like to hear more feed back from all of you.. thanx **

**until next time... ill try to update sooner :-D  
**


End file.
